For the Future, My love
by Minako-Darkmoon
Summary: Mina and Darien have an evening run in. Darien realizes that he loves Mina. But their union is forbidden, because it would change their lives as they know it. So in the shadows they form an odd sort of reltionship. Until something drastic happens!
1. I am after all the sailor of love

Mina sat around by herself in her room. The clock struck eight o' clock and no one had ever called her. She sighed. Being the scout of love it still didn't show anything for her. She was always alone. She also envied one of her best friends, Serena. She was also known as Sailor Moon. Serena had everything, friends, a loving family and her true love Darien. Minako had a picture of Serena and Darien hanging on her wall right above her mirror. She looked up at then back down on the mirror again. She had been mistaken for Serena sometimes since they looked so much alike. Then Mina decided to pull the red ribbon out of her hair. She brushed her hair then put it up again in her pigtails and odangas. She could actually be a good impression of Serena. She thought to herself. 'Everybody loves Sailor Moon. Sure she's the champion of love and justice but I'm suppose to be the scout of love. What if....' she thought. 'What if I posed for Serena while I search for a guy, I'm sure Serena would understand.' Minako told her mom she was going out then left.  
  
She didn't really know where she was going since none of her friends were home. She had been walking around for hours and not a single person had laid eyes on her different than usual. She sighed. What a waste of a night. She found herself at the Crown game center where still was hoping that Andrew was working. She walked in. The usual people were there. She spotted some familar employees. They cowarded for a second. "Oh no" they said. "Not Serena again, she's gonna waste all her money." "I'm not Serena" Mina answered. "I'm her friend Mina." "We've heard of you, you're just as bad as Serena" one said. She groaned then asked "Is Andrew working tonight?" "No, he's out with Rita again" the guy answered. "Oh, okay" she said completely disappointed. "Well, tell him I dropped by." "Okay" they said. And she left.  
  
Mina walked home completely upset. Not a friend in sight or guy within reach. She decided it would be best if she just went home. Darien left the party he went to earlier that night. He had promised Serena he would see her tonight. He stumbled down the driveway. He had had a few drinks and hoped he would still be sober enough to see Serena. Mina had turned a corner, that lead to Serena's house. She had to pass it to return home. At the same time Darien had been stumbling down the street. Mina looked up at him. "Oh, hi Darien" she said to him. "Oh, Serena, I was hoping to see you here" Darien said walking towards her. Mina thought to herself. 'He really thinks I AM Serena. I really should tell him the truth...or should I? This isn't right..' She kept thinking these things. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time and was getting a bit annoyed and desperate. Maybe, just maybe... "I was just going to head over to your apartment to see if you were home" Mina said, trying to sound at least a little like Serena.  
  
"Oh well... I was just... studying with a few friends." Darien plopped his arm around Mina's shoulders. "Let's walk to my place together, shall we?" Mina nodded and moved closer to him. They walked towards Darien's apartment. Mina looked up at her empty apartment, her mom's bedroom light was off. She must have gone to bed. They arrived at Darien's apartment and he fumbled to unlock the door. The two of them walked inside. Darien turned on a lamp and mozied over to the kitchen. "Would you like some hot coco?" He asked her, with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yes please." Mina replied wondering where the evening might go, in the back of her mind she kept thinking of what Serena would say if she knew she was here... but it was all too late for a conscience now. Darien might get upset if she tried to leave without an explanation. Darien made 2 mugs of coco and carried them into the living room where Mina had arranged herself on the couch. "So... we're alone" He put his arm along the back of the couch and played with a few strands of her hair. "Yes... finally" Mina moved close to him and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Darien moved his head down towards her face and Mina met his lips in a kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her. "Are you sure you want to kiss me like that?" He asked. "Yes... Darien... I want to kiss you"  
  
Their lips met again, this time Darien kissed her harder, sliding his tongue through her soft lips. Mina returned this gesture and Darien's hands began to explore the curves of her body. "Are you ready for this, my dear?" Darien asked, a concerned tone in his voice. Mina remembered that Darien and Serena had never kissed the way the 2 of them just had. But it all felt so good, and she could tell that Darien needed this kind of attention just as bad as she did. They kissed again and Darien laid her down on his bed. His hands ran up and down the curves of her body and continued to kiss her. Their tongues began moving more rapidly between their lips until they were lost in the endless tango of a kiss. Darien slowly unbutonned Mina's shirt, and his hnad played over her curves. Mina raked her fingers along the tender skin of Darien's back and pulled his t - shirt oer his head. She used 2 of her fingers to squeeza Darien's nipple, as she did this he released a trembling sigh. Darien slowly undid the clasp to Mina's jeans, never breaking the heaven of their kiss. Mina tugged Darien's pants over his hips, and smiled to herself at the crime she was committing against her best friend. 


	2. My Love

Mina rolled over and mumbled, it was too early. Someone had been rubbing her back for almost an hour, slowly dragging her out of sleep. "Good Morning," a gentle male voice washed over her. 'What the hell is a guy doing in bed with me?' Mina wondered, half asleep. Then she took a minute to look around. It wasn't her room. It wasn't her apartment, even. Then she remembered the events of last night. How she had gone back to Darien's apartment and how they had made love and fallen asleep in eachothers arms. "Morning," Mina smiled. "Darien?" "Yes?" "Did you know it was me?" "I was drunk, Mina. But not that drunk. Yes, I knew it was you," "And you still made love to me?" "Yes. When we were looking for the moon princess, I kept hoping it was you. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you." "For real?" "Of course. I only date Serena because of that whole 'destiny' thing. I don't love her. She's a cry baby and she's waaay to possesive. How could anybody love that? But you, Mina, you're gentle, caring, funny, mature and sincere.You're fantastic." "So what are we going to do?" "I can't be without you now, Mina. Not after I've had you." "But you can't break up with Serena. Then Rini will never come to be, and I couldn't live with that. Neither could you, you love that kid." "Serena knows I have to study a lot. She's never sure just how much." "What will my story be?" "Do you honestly hang out with her that much?" "But Darien... if she finds out... won't we have screwed up the destiny of the entire moon kingdom?" "I don't care... I love you Mina,I would've told you sooner... but the damned destiny thing... Mina. You're the one for me. I can't let you go now that I've tasted what out future could be. I really beleive that you are my TRUE destiny." "I love you too Darien," She leaned in and kissed him deeply.  
  
"DAAAARRRIIIIEEENNNNN," Came Serena's call from out in the hall. Had Darien locked his door last night? Serena tried the door. It was locked. The two on the bed breathed a sigh of releif. "I'm pretending I'm not home," Darien breathed. "Don't move." Mina nodded. "Come on Darien!!! I can hear you moving! Get up sleepy head and let me innnnnn!" Darien gave Mina a look that said, 'See how I cannot love her? ANNOYING!' Serena jiggled the door knob again. The two heard Serena make a loud guttaral scream and stomp down the hallway and yell at the elevator. "He is supposed to be MY boyfriend!!!!" resounded down the hallways.  
  
"And you still want to do this with me?" Mina shifted under the sheets. The sheet fell tightly over her curves. The ones Darien had caressed and kissed only hours ago. Darien laughed and kissed her again. "You shouldn't have to ask." 


	3. Damage

Notes: Hey all, sorry about my prolonged vacation from this story, but here's a good long chapter for you and the next one will be coming soon!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mina, where are you going?"  
  
"Um...," she paused at the door. "To see someone about tutouring me."  
  
"You don't need to be tutoured! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Well, it's more for studying tips and stuff."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Then I'm staying with Rei," Mina added as she slipped into the black leather jacket Darien had given her.  
  
"Alright. Call me if you want, I'll be here."  
  
"Mm hmm"  
  
The door clicked shut behind her. 'There,' she thought. 'Now it's hidden from my mother.'  
  
Mina rushed down the hallway and out the back stairs. A motorcycle hummed just outside the door, she picked a helmet off the backseat and put it on. Then she climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around the driver's waist. They roared out of the quiet parking lot into the even quieter night. Her long blonde hair billowed out behind them.  
  
Darien rolled the cycle soundlessly into his parking spot. "God, it's so hard to deal with Serena talking about you and stuff. She doesn't believe you're studying all this time. She has convinced herself that you're planning a party or a present or something," Mina said, shaking her head. "Sometimes I want to hit her. Just punch her right in the face." "Mina...," He placed a finger over her lips and moved his body closer. "Let's not talk about Serena."  
  
The second Darien's door was locked he pressed his lips to hers with all the desire that had been mounting inside him since the last time they were together At first Mina resisted. She'd read in a magazine that men liked it when you resisted them. Darien pressed harder, wriggling his tongue into her mouth, pulling her closer until their bodies were so close together Mina could feel sweat gathering between her breasts. She gave in. Regardless of how hot Darien would find it, she couldn't resist his pleading lips and the forceful reach of his tongue. She opened her mouth and accepted the desire that he unleashed into her.  
  
Mina's hand instinctively went to the buttons of his shirt. She smiled at the thought that he always wore them when he was going to take her out. That's how she could tell, if she saw him on the street, with Serena or if they were all together in a group. All Mina needed were those buttons. The seductive look he gave her only cemented the inevitability of the evening. No one else caught it but her, even in the café, with all the girls. Mina was the only one who saw the secretive glitter in those ultramarine pools.  
  
The promising shirt lay empty and useless on the floor, Darien's firm, defined torso hovered over Mina's heaving bosom. His large square hands were running up her pale, thin stomach, lifting her flimsy t shirt up, over the aroused swells of her breasts, over her head, amd down the long golden sheet of her hair. She hadn't worn a bra. The unexpected revelation of her boobs visibly aroused Darien. He let out a shuddering sigh, and one of those gorgeous tan hands cupped the treasure. Mina coaxed Darien's face up to hers and shoved a kiss onto his lips that begged him to give her what they had both been waiting for. Darien laughed into her neck. Without thinking his hands instinctively ran down the fly of her pants and slid them off her pale pointy hips, revealing the pale curls between her legs. Darien let his fingertips trail over the lumps of her hips, slowly caressing her upper thigh, barely touching the lips of her pussy. When his face was level with her clit, he stuck his tongue out, gently, quickly, licked the small pink bulge nestled among the curls. Mina had never felt anything so intense and overwhelming, she let out a moan, she couldn't control it, the noise just exploded out of her. Darien inhaled excitedly. He licked harder. Her body writhed up and against him. Her breathing became frantic. Moans started to escape her mouth. Darien lifted his head and wiped his lip before unleashing the throb between his legs and thrust it carefully, aggressively, into her. Then bodies writhed and convulsed against eachother, hips bucking until both of them exploded into eachother and rolled breathlessly into eachother's arms.  
  
"Gee, haven't seen much of you lately!" Serena said, hugging Mina, who gave a weak smile and tried to wriggle out of the embrace as politely as possible. "There's something I need to talk to you about," Serena sat Mina down on her bed. 'This is it,' thought Mina, 'she knows about Darien and I.'  
  
"Something's wrong with Rini," Serena's big blue eyes, so similar to Darien's and her own, were brimming with tears. "She's sick. Like really sick. The hospital's don't know what's wrong with her. And... Luna and I think... I think that something might be happening in the Moon Kingdom... That the Negaverse had found a way to change the future and make it so Rini was never born. I haven't told Darien... I didn't want to scare him. I had to tell someone and Mina, you were the only one who would understand... Mina you're my best friend... I don't know what to do," Serena was crying now.  
  
"Like... what kind of sick? What's wrong with her?" Mina asked.  
  
"It just seems like she's fading away. It's so scary, it's like she's becoming unborn. I can't tell Darien, he might think I'm falling out of love with him," Serena thought on this for a moment. "Or worse! He might be falling out of love with me."  
  
With that scentence, it felt like the air had been knocked out of Mina. Of course, if Darien was falling in love with her, than he wouldn't marry Serena, he wouldn't make love to her on their wedding night and Rini would never be born. Mina had to gather her senses to reply, "I definitely think it's a new enemy. You should tell the other girls, I'll go talk to Artemis," Serena nodded, tears still in her eyes. Mina closed her bedroom door and raced out of Serena's house. With the front door closed solidly behind her, Mina slid down until she was sitting and let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Darien...?" Mina opened his door with her key to the sound of clacking computer keys. "We have to talk."  
  
Darien spun around in his computer chair, and looked at her a little confused. "Is this bad?"  
  
Mina slid onto the couch and looked at him pleadingly. He swooped down onto her, his arms around her, his eyes searching hers for reassurance.  
  
"Do you love me?" Mina asked, near stoically. Darien let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I am most certainly falling in love with you, Mina," Darien laughed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You have to stop. You can't love me... you don't understand... Darien you're King Endymion of the Moon Kingdom, you're Rini's father! Do you know what we're doing? Do you get it?," Mina had started to cry. Darien looked confused. "Darien... Rini's sick. She's fading away... I can't see you anymore... you can't even think about what a future with me would be like. You can't!"  
  
Darien wiped the tears from her cheeks, and looked at her seriously, thoughtfully. "Mina, you're everything to me... this can't be over," Darien caressed her face. "Why can't you be the Moon Princess?"  
  
He kissed her, tears trickling down both their faces, and in spite of themselves, in spite of the damage they now knew they were causing, they made desperate, ignorant love.  
  
Post Notes: SEE? Now it's starting to get good!! Just wait till you see the next few chapters... coming soon to a computer near you! DUN DUN DUN!!! 


	4. He can hardly breathe

NOTES: I know I such with regular updates... but I get writer's block REAL easy. As a reward, I am giving you 2 chapters VERY close together, with more following soon. Now that it is summer, I have a lot more time. (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mina and Darien carried on in the shadows. He would pick her up on his motorcycle at 2am and whisk her back to his apartment in the night's kind curtain. Mina would fall asleep in Darien's arms every night, after crazed lovemaking, so blissful and pleased and elated that she could find happiness like that. Her happiness desperately, haranguingly, trying to cover up the reality of the consequences of their interludes.  
  
Darien didn't seem to mind that they were erasing his only child. He couldn't help it. Everytime he looked at Mina, he could hardly breathe- and when he was away from her it was even worse. The rest of the world could die for all he cared – as long as he had Mina. He knew his devotion was dangerous, but one word from Mina's lips and there was nothing he could do. It had been 2 months since the first time.  
  
Rini kept getting worse, but Luna, nor Artemis or Ami, could find a new enemy. And all the doctors in Tokyo couldn't find anything wrong with her. Darien and Mina knew... but they did nothing to stop it.  
  
Mina had already thrown up 3 times that morning. She had locked herself in Darien's bathroom and thanked God that Darien was a heavy sleeper, and that it was too early for him anyways. She was sprawled on the floor in the flimsy pajamas Darien had bought her. Her long golden hair was plastered to her forehead, back and arms with sweat. Her empty stomach tried to heave and she threw her face back over the toilet, bile burning in her throat.  
  
She thought it was something she'd eaten, or drank. She was getting sick... nothing serious, just a stomach bug. But then, she thought back, on her and Darien's carelessness. Usually she and Darien were too caught up in their passion, in eachother, to worry about protection. Her being pregnant with Darien's child was a very real, very likely possibility.  
  
Mina placed a hand over her slim tummy and very seriously considered crying. There were SO many reasons why she could not be pregnant. She was 16, Darien was destined to marry her best friend! Everyone would find out about them. But worst of all... what would happen to Rini? She flushed the toilet and splashed water on her face and in her mouth.  
  
She crawled back into bed with Darien and toyed with his raven coloured hair, watching him sleep and knowing that he was REAL beauty, and that she could very easily be carrying a piece of that beauty inside her. Mina also knew, that until she was SURE she couldn't tell anyone – not even Darien. This possibility would have to be her secret. And if it was a truth... well, she would figure out what to do when she got there.  
  
"I think you should get an apartment in my building," Darien said, over breakfast; sipping his cocoa.  
  
"What?" Mina asked, edgy and surprised.  
  
"Well, you live across town, and if you lived, say, next door to me, then we could be together much more often," he smiled at her, very pleased with his plan. Mina sat across from him, opening and closing her mouth, like a fish, not being able to form words.  
  
"Are you serious? My mom wouldn't let me! Wouldn't the other girls get suspicious?" Mina's mom had only learned last week that Mina was seeing anyone, and that was where she was spending all her time.  
  
"I've spoken to your mother. She kind of resigned to the fact that you never sleep at home anyways, that you might as well move away," Next, Darien was going to tell her that he had already leased the apartment in her name, and she could move in as soon as she liked.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do when you're here with Serena? Just sit over there, and twiddle my thumbs and listen to you two?" Most of the time, Mina managed to forget that she was sharing her boyfriend, but sometimes she was painfully aware of it.  
  
"Serena hasn't had much time for me lately. What with what's happening to Rini..."  
  
"You mean what we're DOING to Rini."  
  
"Mina..." he started. "I'm sorry. I can't help it! I just I..."  
  
"Don't say it," Mina whispered as tears smarted in her eyes.  
  
"I love you," Darien finished, leaning across the table and kissing her, deeply, passionately.  
  
"I love you too," Mina whispered, shakily.  
  
They didn't even bother clearing off the table. Spilling cocoa, ripping the newspaper, and breaking plates, they released themselves onto eachother. Their hot bodies pressing and writhing against one another. Their hips bucking, lips and tongues exploring even eachother's most subtle curves. Their bodies exercising the intensity that their hearts felt, right there on Darien's kitchen table.  
  
And as they exploded against eachother, Mina knew she would move in. And she knew that the entire fate of the Moon Kingdom would suffer for it.  
  
NOTES: Please comment. Let me know what you would like to see happen and where you think it should go. ( 


	5. Would I lie about something like this?

NOTES: Hi all! Thanks for all your input about the story! But if those are along the lines you all are thinking! Let me tell you... the outcome of all this will BLOW you away! ( Here's another chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She was late. She had told no one about her sneaking suspicions, or her chronic AM vomiting; and now she was late. And not just a little bit late. Mina should have gotten her period 2 weeks ago. But she'd avoided it. She kept telling herself that it would come eventually and that she'd counted the days wrong. In her heart though – she knew. And it tortured her.  
  
Part of her had these pictures of a happy family. Her & Darien and baby makes three. Darien becoming a doctor and Mina and the baby playing and shopping. She had a picture of a wedding and growing old together. But just as her heart was about to burst with joy and her soul was so swelled with hope – she would think of what all these glorious, happy things would do to her best friend, Serena, and Darien's future daughter, Rini.  
  
Mina unlocked the door to Darien's apartment. He had fallen asleep reading in bed. She guessed he wasn't lying when he told her that she was running him ragged with her desire.  
  
"Darien?" she said, softly, removing the book from his chest and marking his page. "Darien, darling, wake up."  
  
His eyes fluttered open and a smile broke across his face when he saw Mina over him.  
  
"Darien, I need you to do something for me." she began, tears already burning behind her eyes. "I need you to go to the pharmacy and buy me a pregnancy test," her tears fell.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Mina. Are you sure?" Darien ruffled his hair. Mina just nodded and looked at him with an expression that she hoped said 'Would I lie about something like this?'  
  
"Alright... I mean... if you think you really need it," Darien looked in her eyes, the tiniest flicker of hope that this was a joke lingering.  
  
Mina just nodded some more and focused on her lap, tears streaming relentlessly down her face. Darien pulled her softly to his chest. So many thoughts swirling through his head that he couldn't make sense of even one.  
  
"Okay... okay," Darien repeated into her hair.  
  
"So, the blue line means pregnant, and the pink one means not. We have five more minutes." Mina read the box as she walked out of the bathroom  
  
The 2 of them sat together on the edge of Darien's bed, their arms around eachother and barely endured the most agonizing 5 minutes of their lives.  
  
Mina went into the bathroom, alone. This was her body, her pain, her term – she wanted to know first. She picked up the test and looked for the line. Darien came to the door. Mina found the line.  
  
"What colour is it?" He asked.  
  
Mina looked into his eyes, but the strip down and left the apartment. Darien wasn't sure, but he thought she'd said 'I have to talk to Artemis' as she ran out the door. He picked up the test from the counter.  
  
The line was blue. 


	6. To save destinies

Chapter 6  
  
"Artemis?" Mina poked her white cat, who was sleeping on one of the squishy sofa cushions. Artemis made a cute little purry noise as he started awake.  
  
"Mina! I wasn't expecting you home so soon."  
  
"Ya... uhm... Artemis, you know how I've been helping Darien with what's happening to Rini... I... there's more going on between us," Mina crumpled onto the floor in front of Artemis.  
  
"I know," Artemis crossed his paws.  
  
"And now... I'm pregnant. Artemis! I'm pregnant! With Darien's baby! Me and Darien are in love... we're killing Rini. What's going to happen to her, if I have this baby? I don't even know if I WANT this baby. What should I do Artemis? You're my only hope... help me."  
  
"I knew something was up, Mina. You aren't very good at keeping secrets, especially from me. I've been thinking of a solution for a while. I had a dream, and in it Queen Serenity told me that there was only one way to remedy this situation," Artemis studied Mina's face, growing serious. "You know the portals that Rini uses to travel?" Mina nodded. "You and Darien need to take one, to the Moon Kingdom. And when you get there, you need to send King Endymion and Princess Minako back through the same portal. You and Darien will stay in a secluded pavilion until your baby is born. You will have 3 days with the baby, and at the end of that time someone will come for the child. They will be the only one in the pavilion that you do not invite, though I suggest you only invite the necessary people. After your child has been taken away, your memory will be modified and you will be sent back here. You will not remember your baby, or that you and Darien were ever in love. It will be as it was, before any of this happened. Darien will be devoted to Serena, and you will be devoted to a dream. This is the only way to save everyone and keep our destinies intact. I know it will be hard – but it's the only way, Mina."  
  
Artemis crawled into Mina's lap after a few moments of silence as she nodded slowly and let fat, warm tears drip off her chin.  
  
"I knew that Darien loving me was too good to be true," Mina put a hand on her belly and looked out the window. Artemis just lay softly across her knees. "When's the soonest we can go?"  
  
"Tonight," Artemis replied in a small voice.  
  
"Okay. I'd better go tell Darien."  
  
It was well past midnight when Artemis woke Mina and Darien.  
  
"Follow me," Artemis whispered and padded out of the apartment. Darien took Mina's hand an they followed him into the heavy Tokyo night and to Crescent Park.  
  
"There," Artemis pointed his nose toward a patch of sky that distinctly had no stars in it. They knew they had to go through there, into a swirling cavern of time. Mina pressed herself against Darien's chest, and together they stepped into the portal.  
  
When they arrived on the other side, in the future, in the Moon Kingdom, they both felt a sense of ease and calm fall over them. They were met by King Endymion and Princess Minako. The princess was standing beside Endymion, her arm laced through his and her head on his shoulder and the King's head was rested on Minako's, but it was a gesture of friendship and the level of comfort between them. Mina was suddenly conscious of the fact that she and Darien were always touching eachother because of the desire and the intensity between them. It was easy, but harsh. The Princess and the King just looked... natural. They also looked so incredibly ethereal, and glowing, bathed eternally in moonlight. The Princess' hair seemed to float around her, the royalty smiled down at their guests from the past. Mina felt dirty in front of them, like she needed a million showers, she now resented her carefully cultivated tan. She wondered if she could ever be so beautiful as the Princess. Everyone would notice the difference between regular Mina and Darien and the glowing, ethereal beauty of Minako and Endymion.  
  
"Come," the human Artemis appeared from behind the royalty. "Mina, Darien... I'll take you to the pavilion."  
  
The Princess and Endymion followed Mina's little white cat through the time gate. It made a loud sucking noise as it closed behind them.  
  
"...the pavilion..." Artemis indicated. Darien put his arm around Mina and the followed the white haired man down a dark corridor.  
  
NOTES: When I'm describing Princess Minako and King Endymion, I'm picturing them as the manga versions, whereas Mina and Darien are the anime versions! Hope you like! More chapters coming soon! Trust me... this hasn't even gotten started yet!! ( 


	7. The Secret Pavillion

Chapter 7  
  
The pavilion was typical of the Moon Kingdom. The suite was round with a floor of white marble and columns of either side of the entrances to the separate rooms. The main room had a large, round plush white couch. Swaths of sheer white and pastel silks fell from the ceiling. The room glowed the way the King and Princess had. Through one door was a huge bathroom completely in white marble. Through the other was a bedroom. Cream satin on a round bed covered in feather pillows. Mina thought it looked like heaven. Which was appropriate. In the 'real' world, if she wasn't a sailor scout, and Darien wasn't the Moon King, he would've just left Serena and he and Mina would be together. They would have their baby and raise it together and would be a family. But both of them had destinies, and their child could never know them. This suite, this miniature piece of heaven was the Moon Kingdom's reparation. They could stay together for 9 months in this lavish suite, but then they would have to forget about eachother; their love, and the happiness they felt when they were in each other's arms- forever. Now it's beauty seemed sad. Darien came behind her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Just you and me, kid. This is all ours," Mina smiled at his comment, and wished so hard that the two of them could be together, and fuck destiny. She wished that these 9 months were 9 eternities.  
  
The months passed quicker than they had anticipated. Mina's belly grew and the baby started kicking. She and Darien were on an odd rollercoaster of emotion. They were so excited that their baby was coming soon, but so filled with sorrow that they would never see their child grow up, and they would forget everything that had ever been between them. Almost a year together, and they would have nothing- not even a memory to show for it. Mina was especially heartbroken. Part of Darien's destiny was to fall in love, and have a child. There was nothing in the cards like that for Mina. This was the only baby she would ever have, and she would never even remember it existed.  
  
"We should get tattoos, Mina. Matching ones. So that even when we go back to earth and forget all this... there will still be a symbol of our love that will live on with us," Darien suggested one day, while Mina relaxed on the sofa. Her 8 month big belly was tiresome to do anymore than sit with.  
  
"Of what, Darien? What would our tattoos be of?" She ran both hands around her belly.  
  
"Maybe, the Incan symbol for 'half'. That way... you know, you and I together will make a whole," Darien looked intently in her eyes.  
  
2 weeks later, the day they both had been anticipating, and dreading, finally came. Mina gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had a swatch of dark pink hair at birth and Mina's wide blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Darien! She's beautiful!" Mina wept joyfully.  
  
"What should we call her?" Darien ran a finger down the baby's cheek.  
  
"Magnolia," Mina twisted the soft pink hair around one of her fingers. Darien beamed at them in a way he knew he would never beam at Serena and Rini.  
  
The next day a tattooist came and tattooed the lightning bolt like symbol for half on Darien's right shoulder blade and Mina's right hip. And their two halves made the whole of Magnolia, the most beautiful baby in the Moon Kingdom. 


	8. Kissed Away

NOTES: My story hasn't even begun folks, as far as stuff goes, this is basically the last chapter before stuff REALLY starts to go down!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Magnolia was the perfect baby for the 3 days they had her. She hardly cried and she was always smiling and giggling and doing the most adorable little baby things. Mina and Darien savoured every second of being parents. They didn't even mind changing Magnolia's diaper. They tried their best not to pay attention to time. Mina sat on the edge of the bed, holding her little daughter for the entirety of both nights. Her tears falling into the baby's soft hair. This was the only time she would ever be a mom.  
  
The same day that Mina and Darien's tattoos started to scab over, there was a knock at the door of the suite. Mina and Darien looked at each other. Magnolia was feeding. Mina's eyes started to burn with tears. There was another knock, this time more urgent. Darien got up and walked slowly, deliberately over to the door. Mina buttoned her shirt and rocked her baby back and forth as she wept.  
  
"You will never know me, after today. I will never think of you again – not because I don't want to, but because I can't... I will never see you grow or hear you talk... I know you'll grow up into a beautiful, strong, woman... I love you so much, my tiny baby. You are living proof that destiny doesn't always work out to plan. I love you Magnolia... I wish I could be your mother..." Mina whispered into the fuchsia curl on Magnolia's head.  
  
Darien came back into the room, leading a woman all dressed in white with long auburn hair.  
  
"I am Galaxia... I've come for your child," The woman said, kindly.  
  
Mina nodded, wiped the tears out of her eyes and readied herself to hand over the only baby she would ever have to a complete stranger. Darien took Magnolia, tears standing in his eyes, and kissed his daughter goodbye before placing her delicately in Galaxia's waiting arms.  
  
"Artemis will be here in an hour to take you to the time pocket," Galaxia said, before abruptly turning and carrying their child out of their life forever.  
  
As the door shut behind Galaxia, Mina burst hopelessly into tears. Darien tried his best to comfort her while tears of his own spilled down his cheeks like tiny waterfalls of sorrow. They held each other, and Mina kissed him passionately. Throwing all of her emotions into this kiss. Darien kissed her back with equal or exceeded desire. He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, never breaking their kiss. He laid her back on the bed, and still kissing her touched every curve with a firm but tender hand, lifted her shirt, and ran his fingers over her newly slimmed tummy and her breasts, swollen with milk – firm and substantial in his hand. Mina's desire had no time for foreplay. She viciously tore off Darien's t – shirt, and wasted no time in undoing and removing his jeans, letting his engorged cock fall into her hand. Following suit, Darien quickly stripped Mina. He then slowly pressed himself into her silky wetness, sliding easily in. They writhed rhythmically together, with all the passion and heat they could muster. Undulating, caressing, sweating, until they both couldn't take anymore and they pressed harder into each other and exploded together in passion and sorrow. They knew it was the last time they would be together.  
  
"Darien – I love you with all my heart. I would give anything for you to remember that."  
  
"I love you so much, Mina. At least we'll always have these..." He gingerly placed his hand over Mina's tattoo. She just nodded.  
  
There was another knock on the door and Artemis' voice, saying "It's time to go."  
  
It was the hardest thing in the world for Mina and Darien to put their clothes back on. They did it slowly, stoically. Numbly. 9 months in each others company, almost exclusively, all culminated in this moment – the moment they would have to forget it all.  
  
Darien looked over to Mina when they were both fully clothed. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she said. "Which isn't ready at all."  
  
Darien sighed, took her hand and led her out the door. Artemis led them down the corridor. The portal was there waiting for them.  
  
"When you get to the other side, the Princess and the King will be waiting for you. They will undertake of the memory modification. You will wake up tomorrow with your new memories. They will give you a couple of minutes to say goodbye when you get there. But you must go now. I hope you had a nice time and I'm sorry you'll forget it all," Artemis seemed at a loss for the right words. He indicated toward the portal. "Goodbye."  
  
They held hands and stepped into their end.  
  
When they got to the other side Minako and Endymion were waiting for them. Mina was taken aback, they looked normal. They looked like her and Darien. She wondered for a moment if she and Darien were the ones that looked ethereal and glowing now.  
The royalty nodded to them and left the room. Darien and Mina wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly for a few moments, and then kissed each other tenderly, for it really was goodbye now. Minako and Endymion re – entered the room. They said nothing. Minako leaned down and kissed Mina at the same instant Endymion kissed Darien. The kissed flooded Mina and Darien's head with memories from the past year; starting from the first night Darien and Mina had been together, and as those memories were forced into their head, all of the things that had actually happened between them – disappeared. The last thing Darien and Mina could recall was an excruciating headache and the feeling of fainting.  
  
NOTES: Now is when the story ACTUALLY begins... or at least shortly. I'm SO looking forward to finishing the story now! I KNOW you guys will love it! 


	9. Makes No Sense

CHAPTER 8.5 - Makes No Sense.

2 years later

Years passed. Mina and Darien functioned as they always had. Darien was obsessed with Serena and his studies. Mina would sigh over her dream guy with the other girls. She fought the enemies as the Sailor of Love, defeating minions and doing her part in getting their nemesis to the point where Serena could defeat it on her own.  
She went to school, she did her homework, spent time with her mother and hid her desire for Andrew and Chad.

She'd never had these desires before, but now she pictured herself in sexual situations with every guy she found even romeotely attractive, which made no sense.   
She'd promised herself that she would wait for the "right person". But now she couldn't get sex off her mind.  
She also had a tattoo that she couldn't make heads or tails of. It looked like a lightning bolt... only... it wasn't a lightning bolt. She researched on the 'net, and it looked like the Incan symbol for half... but that still made no sense.

Darien didn't know what to do with himself! He had never been fixated on sex... but all of a sudden about 2 years ago... he just out of nowehere began having these... excessive desires to be _inside_ someone. And not necessarily Serena either, which was even more disquieting. He also had this inexplicable tattoo of the Incan symbol for half, which he had always wanted to get with someone he loved, but Serena was tattooless... it made no sense.

NOTES: I know... it's short... but it's kind of a transition into present times... so ya... Chapter 9 should be out really soon, as I will begin writing it as soon as this is posted.  
Sorry for the hiatus, but I kind of went off on a Harry Potter fanfiction tangent. Which I should maybe post... Anyways, I was writing A LOT of HP fiction and just recently some celebrity fanfiction, because I'm a dork.  
Anyways, now that I've rediscovered this story I will probably be updating more often... that is... at least until the next Harry Potter book comes out! cheeky grin Anyways... it may take me a while to get a hold on what's going on so it might move a little slow... although I'm not sure... because I know what's going to happen... but anyways.  
Enjoy:)


	10. Chibi Chibi Moon Emerges

CHAPTER 10 - Chibi Chibi Moon Emerges.

Everything was fine for some time. The only one who felt the burden of Mina Darien's baby was Artemis. Life was back to normal - aside from the tattoos and the sudden fixation with sex.

Until one day, there was a knock on Serena's door. She opened it to find a very small girl standing there with dark pink hair in heart shaped odangos. She had a little heart shaped suitcase beside her on Serena's front step. She blinked up at Serena with strangely familiar big blue eyes, before her tiny face broke into a huge, adorable grin.

"AWWWWW!"Serena exclaimed, barely resisting the urge to scopp the small child into her arms and squeeze her. Luna appeared at Serena's feet. The child confused the small cat.

"Well Serena? Is that how you treat a guest? Gawk at them? Invite her in," Luna said, retreating back inside the house. Serena leaned down and took the girl's hand and led her into the house and closed the door behind them.

"She's so cute!" Lita exclaimed, snuggling the girl everyone had taken to calling Chibi Chibi Moon."Maybe you and Darien have another kid in the Moon Kingdom. She looks just like you!"

"You think?" Serena said, excitedly. "Mina... could you do me a favour? Darien and I have a date... would you mind babysitting tonight? I normally wouldn't ask, but all the other girls have something to do..."

"No, I don't mind!"Mina smiled, openly. Truth was, she did mind, but only a little. Something about the little girl freaked her out. She felt like she ought to know the girl, or that Chibi Chibi knew her.

When the girls got up to leave the cafe, Mina bundled Chibi Chibi into her arms, and grabbed the suitcase, which the girl was hardly ever without. Chibi Chibi, who was usually a very rambuncious creature, fidgeting whenever held, was strangely still in Mina's arms. She merely laid her head on Mina's shoulder and looked up at her, while twirling a peice of Mina's long golden hair around her little fingers. Mina felt an overwhelming surge of affection for the little thing. She felt like she was supposed to be carrying Chibi Chibi around, and that it was the most natural thing in the world.

Back at her apartment, Chibi Chibi and Mina were watching some cartoons. But the child wasn't paying attention at all, instead she was intently studying Mina's face, and keeping a tiny grasp on Mina's hand.

"You sure seem to find me interesting, eh?" Mina chuckled. The girl smiled, because Mina was smiling. "Not a big talker, though..."

In response, or at least, it seemed, Chibi Chibi put her tiny hand on the exact location of Mina's tattoo, and traced the EXACT shape of it with one stubby finger, and then grinned right up into Mina's eyes. Mina hadn't even noticed her mother enter the room.

"Who's this little cutie?" Her mother cooed.

"Another one of Serena's cousins." Mina straightened Chibi Chibi's socks, which were about the fall off.

"It's weird... she looks they way you did when you were about two," Mina's mother replied.

"Really? Everyone says she looks like Serena"

"They didn't know you when you were 2." Chibi Chibi grinned at Mina's mother and then traced the blonde's tattoo again.

"Mind you..." her mom continued, "She's a lot quieter than you were."

They laughed and Chibi Chibi just smiled even bigger, and crawled onto Mina's lap.

"And think about it... you and Serena look a lot alike too. I don't know how that boyfriend of hers keeps it straight."

"We're really different people." Mina's mom just shrugged and went into the kitchen. Mina looked down at the little girl in her lap. Studying her small face, and trying to find similarities to her own. It was true. The little girl's eyes were the same deep muted blue as hers, where Serena's was an excited medium tone. Her nose was rounder and her mouth smaller. But then there WERE things that would've made it feasible for Chibi Chibi to be another Moon Princess, like Rini. She had Darien's jaw, and Darien's full lower lip.

She had to be Darien's and Serena's daughter. There was no other explaination. But then... what about they way Chibi Chibi knew the EXACT location and shape of her tattoo?

Mina shrugged it off as coincidence.  
The girl's hand was again, firmly placed on Mina's tattoo. It reminded her of a sensation that she couldn't remember having. A firm, soft squared hand on her 3 day old tattoo. But Mina never remembered getting it... she looked, shocked, into the girl's grinning face.

NOTES: WHOA! What's going on with Chibi Chib? Anyways... I hope you enjoyed that chapter and there will be another one out shortly! As soon as I figure out how to write it.  
Also, I know this says Chapter 10, and the last one says 8.5, but is drunk and doesn't allow for half chapters. So just pretend that 8.5 WAS 9, and you can even feel cheaped out about because it was so short. meh.


End file.
